


At Last

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smuff, Surprise Sex, and one hot finish, sasusaku!travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ The day Sakura found out she was pregnant was quite a memorable one.





	At Last

It wasn’t exactly how she’d ever pictured she would find out: sitting in the middle of a forest, tending to a campfire, watching the love of her life training aggressively against the trunk of an old tree, the warmest smile to her lips—and then, a faint thrumming sensation, odd and completely unfamiliar, sparking low in her belly.

Bemused, Sakura looked down on herself and blinked, touching a palm to her abdomen. An infection, perhaps? she mused, brows furrowing. Shaking her head, the thought was dismissed near-instantly; no, that wasn’t possible—in all her years of experience, she knew with certainty that infections had never been capable of throwing chakra paths off route so much.

Growing evermore perplexed, Sakura simply summoned forth the most basic of her medical techniques, setting about a curious exploration to her body. It was only seconds before she found herself stiffening rigidly, brilliant mind blanking and green eyes snapping wide, rendered entirely speechless by her discovery.

It wasn’t an infection—she’d been right about that. And it wasn’t an instability in her chakra channels either—in fact, there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with her.

No, she was simply… pregnant.

Her heart stuttered in her chest. A flurry of warmth washed over the whole of her. Pregnant, she thought again, feeling the sweet pulse of this new chakra.

Breathless, stunned, Sakura looked up at the man she loved—at the _father of the child_ _growing within her belly_ —still training in the distance, and stared, heartbeat beginning to pound away deafeningly. Pregnant… with Sasuke-kun’s child, her mind echoed once more, still grasping at this new reality.

A long, dazed silence took place. And then, the widest, most glowing smile slipped to her lips. She was _pregnant_!

Sasuke was going to be so happy. She couldn’t wait to tell him.

.

.

Funnily enough, it wasn’t him who was taken by surprise later that night; preoccupied with taking down their freshly dried clothes from a pseudo laundry wire, Sakura had barely taken notice of her sweaty husband making his way back to their camp before he’d flash-stepped in front of her and promptly pulled her against him, mouth finding hers hungrily. Gasping sharply, and feeling more than a little flustered by such unexpected display of pure, raw passion, Sakura could do nothing but squeak in response, fingers reaching out to clench tightly at the damp material of his shirt.

She couldn’t help the way her stomach quivered as his own hand delved eagerly beneath her own clothes, running up her smooth skin with fervor, lips breaking from her own only to pepper a hot path of wet kisses along her shoulders and neck. Her eyes slipped shut at that, the softest sound mangling sweetly in her next breath, inciting him to bite into her flesh with a groan. Her fists clenched around him tighter in return, cheeks heating with desire. She held no complaints at all when Sasuke started carefully leading her backwards towards their tent.

Lone hand delving eagerly into her soft, pink locks, his mouth found hers again, kissing her slowly, deeply. Sakura felt as though her whole body on fire. Wasting no moment to respond, she kissed him back hotly, dragging her nimble fingers down firmly across his chest before hooking them at the line of his pants, earning herself a low warning growl. She almost shuddered at the sound alone.

And yet, he was gentle, startlingly, as he ushered her inside the tiny space and set her down on their sleeping mats; even moreso, she found, as he languidly stripped her of her clothes, leaving her bare. Though his kisses never lacked fervor, Sakura couldn’t help but to notice the particular tenderness in the way his hand smoothed across her skin, touching and stroking and pressing with something that felt a lot like absolute reverence.

_(like the sweetest worship.)_

It was too easy to lose her mind to it.

But then his mouth started a maddeningly slow descent along her body, nipping and sucking and licking with too-clear intent, and her back arched into his touch, the most shuddering breath tumbling from her throat. Greedy hands snatched out to find purchase in his hair, gripping with enough strength to have him groan. His hand pushed her thighs open wider at that, sending her stomach quivering.

And then, he was there, tasting her; working the heat of her with his tongue, teasing her sensitivity with his lips. Sakura’s hips bucked instantly against the sensations, a needy moan wrenching from her mouth, fingers tightening viciously around his locks. There was no helping her trembling as he groaned again, the vibrations rippling through her all too deliciously, sending her whimpering.

With her desperate state, and his expert knowledge, it wasn’t long before he had her stumbling over the edge, crying out in relief.

But Sasuke wasn’t done, it seemed. Grip tightening around her thigh, he merely took his mouth back down and worked her wet heat patiently, mercilessly, sending her thrashing about in a mess of frenzied moans, struggling to catch both her breath and thoughts. He didn’t relent until he’d brought her two more powerful orgasms; rendering her mind to absolute putty and causing her lungs to struggle in gasping in air, tears of blissful exertion prickling at her eyes.

What could have possibly made Sasuke so passionate tonight? she wondered, as her brain finally seemed to gain its sense once more. But Sakura didn’t have the time to dwell on that as her lover swiftly moved to rid himself of his own clothing, exposing tan, beautifully scar-marred skin to her yearning gaze, catching her full attention.

As he reached to balance himself over her once more, she felt her throat close up, caught up under the pure softness of his stare. Her heart stuttered in her chest as his lone hand slid in silent worship over the length of her side. Gods, she treasured these moments when his love seeped in so clearly.

She hadn’t even realized her tears had spilled before the man she loved quietly leaned over, kissing them away carefully. She couldn’t find it in herself to care that more escaped as his mouth finally pressed against her own, dragging her in a long, deep kiss, heavy with affection. Heart swelling impossibly, it was all Sakura could manage to snake her arms around his neck and respond in kind, hooking her legs over his hips.

“Please,” she whispered against his lips, brows furrowed with need and legs tightening desperately around his form. She raked her nails down to his shoulders feverishly, sharp nails digging into his skin with enough force to have him stiffen. “Please, Sasuke-kun, _now_.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice.

With a shift onto his bad arm, and the help of his hand, Sasuke finally pushed his way inside, chest rumbling with a low sound before he moved to bury his face against her neck, her name whispered in a breath. Sakura’s eyes only flew shut in response, nails scratching at his back as her mouth parted with a mewl. This… This was exactly what she wanted.

_(entangled in his arms, and fusing into a single soul; hearts and bodies melding together as closely as they could get.)_

Slowly, and with a tenderness that he only ever displayed in moments like these, her Sasuke-kun made love to her; kissing every inch of her skin that his mouth allowed him to reach, whispering her name through the quietest groans, lone hand reaching to entwine their fingers together. And his eyes, oh, his eyes—when had he ever looked at her like this? With so much warmth, so much affection, so much _love?_

_(so much… gratitude? but… for what?)_

Sakure felt her throat close up from it all, fingers squeezing around his own as she buried her free hand in his hair, suddenly desperate to be closer. Urging him down, she captured his lips in a deep, earnest kiss, unable to explain the wave of emotion that swept over her as he responded, whispering her name like she was everything.

She lost herself once more that night; to his love, his tenderness, his touch. There was no helping every confession that lost itself on her lips after that, overwhelmed by everything her husband’s heart held for her.

It wasn’t long before their end came into teetering view.

Hips finally picking up pace, Sakura braced herself against her husband and slowly began spiraling out into the sweet release of bliss: gasping breathless moans, slanting trembling lips over his, desperate little pleas tumbling from her mouth as she clawed with reckless abandon and tried to meet his rhythm. Her request wasn’t lost on him, his name leaving her mouth in a cry as his hand left her own to slide down at her ass and slam his hips deeply into hers, sending her quickly falling off the edge.

It was only when she started coming down from her high that Sasuke breached his limit as well. Gruffly murmuring into her ear to open her legs wider, he tightened his hold on her ass and lifted her into his thrusts as she did as he asked, a broken groan of her name ripping from his throat. And then, he stiffened against her, his rough hand holding her possessively in place, hips grinding as deeply inside of her as he could—as if making sure she was receiving every bit he had to offer.

_(a habit, she knew—a hot one that he’d developed since they’d started trying to conceive barely a month ago.)_

She’d always loved the sensation, had always relished in it and how it felt, at times only leaving her craving for more—but today, in this moment, Sakura couldn’t help but to be reminded of the fact that they’d already succeeded in their goal.

_(that she already carried his child within her.)_

Burying her face in the crook of his neck shyly, Sakura locked her legs around him once again, and bit her lip, allowing herself a moment to bask in the feel his warm wetness inside of her. Then, threading her hand softly through his hair, she gathered her courage and said, “H-hey, Sasuke-kun, um… you, ah, don’t actually need to—”

“I know,” he murmured without missing beat, bringing his large hand down to her stomach. Leaning on the remnants of his other arm, he pulled away to lock his too-soft eyes with her own and smiled faintly, stroking the skin of her belly with all the tenderness in the world. “You’re pregnant.”

Her mouth dropped open. “H-How did you—?”

“When I came back from training… my sharingan was deactivating—but before it did, I saw it. I… saw the chakra inside you.” _I saw our child._

A blush bloomed charmingly across her cheeks. “So that’s why you…?”

In reply, Sasuke merely cupped her jaw and moved to kiss her deeply; slow, and long, and heavy with something that made her heart pound. Sakura was speechless when he pulled back.

“I was grateful,” he murmured, thumbing the skin of her cheek. His eyes somehow held more fondness than before. “You made me grateful.”

_(“you made me happy.”)_

Feeling the burn of tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, Sakura simply dragged him closer and pressed their foreheads together, the brightest smile slipping to her lips. “We’re gonna have a _baby_ ,” she said, giggling.

She couldn’t help but to laugh louder as Sasuke caught her mouth to his again, sliding a hand over her abdomen once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) birthday Sasuke.


End file.
